Paint Life Black
by AmazonessPallas
Summary: Amy Rose has always loved Sonic,but now she has lost all hope of them ever being a couple.Can Shadow heal her broken heart?ShadowAmy,SonicAmy
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again! Me and my weird thing for Shadow X Amy as a pairing. Shoot me if I sound lame saying this like always, but I think this story sucks, like my others. So, on with the fanfiction!  
  
Oh yeah, and the Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Tails etc. Sega/Sonic Team/other people do.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
The smell of freshly brewed coffee. I was greeted with this aroma as I opened Shadow's front door. Following my nose's sense of direction, I was lead into the kitchen, where the black hedgehog already had the table set for breakfast.  
  
It was a sort of tradition of ours, to have breakfast together every Saturday morning. We would alternate houses every week, and this week it happened to be at Shadow's house.  
  
He smiled at me as I sat down and started munching on a donut. Crème filled, my favorite. I swallowed a bite and asked, "So, how was your week?"  
  
"Same as always, fine. Seen Sonic lately?"  
  
"No, not really. I still don't think he's very interested in me." I sighed. "Perhaps it's time to give up with Sonic. The relationship has always been a little one sided."  
  
I knew Shadow could read the disappointment on my face. I really, really loved Sonic. But Sonic never let me know if he truly loved me back. He just said "yeah, whatever Amy" and "sure, I'll do this with you".  
  
I yawned and lazily leaned back in my chair. I couldn't sleep well on Friday nights. Maybe I was too excited about the next day. It was nice to start of my weekends at a good friends house. More than a friend? I never considered that before.  
  
But today I did. As I took a sip of milk, my mind wondered off in deep thought. Shadow was so kind to me, always ready to lend a hand whenever I needed it. Sonic.. gave off the impression that he didn't care. Sonic was the adventurous type, and I liked that. What I didn't like is that the blue hedgehog put everything before me. I guess I didn't mean much to him.  
  
I got up with my dish and cup in hand. I set them on the counter near the sink, and then turned toward Shadow.  
  
"Thank you. Guess I'll see ya next weekend at my place." I started to head for the door, but after a couple of steps, I ran back to Shadow. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said one last "Bye!" The last thing I saw was Shadow grinning. * * *  
  
Sonic's POV-  
  
Ah, the first day of spring. Flowers were in full bloom almost everywhere I looked. The sky was a bright shade of blue, and the chili dog stand was re- opening after it's long winter break. Oh yeah, and those birds kept singing and singing until they made me annoyed as heck.  
  
Tails figure came into view slowly as I strolled down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hello Sonic!" the young fox greeted me happily.  
  
I stuffed the rest of my chili dog into my mouth. "Hmhi Tailhs."  
  
Tails rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you not to talk and eat at the same time? Anyway, how was your day so far?"  
  
"Great," I replied. "I haven't seen Amy at all! That's a first, huh?"  
  
Tails nodded. "If I remember correctly, she asked you to go shopping with her four times a day last week."  
  
"I'll be glad if I never have to hear from her again!" That was a lie. a huge lie.  
  
"I better be going. See you around!" Tails ran off.  
  
I sat on the nearest bench and rested my head in my hands. Why did I say that?  
  
I'll be glad if I never hear from her again!  
  
No. That wasn't true. I always acted like I didn't care about Amy. But I actually did. I loved Amy's company, no matter how annoying she got. The girl absolutely ADORED me, and I would turn her off most of the time. Some friend I was.  
  
Pretending to despise the pink hedgehog was how I disguised the fact that I liked her. But she would never know that if I kept acting rudely toward her. Suddenly I wished that she was there beside me, following me around, watching my every single move. Man, she must really love me.  
  
It must make her pretty upset when I let her down. Sometimes I wish I could just go right out and admit that she's a great girl. But that's not so easy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, again. I don't own Sega characters. Ok, I'm done.  
  
I'd like to thank all that reviewed the first chappie. I apologize for not having this up sooner and for Sonic's POV part being sooo short. Writer's block sucks, and school consumes my time.  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
Needless to say, I was very eager for Saturday to come. All week I couldn't concentrate on a thing, whether it was work or relaxation.  
  
I haven't seen Sonic for a while. Well.I mean I haven't bothered with Sonic for a while. I bet he doesn't mind though. In fact, I bet he's enjoying life without me getting on his nerves all the time.  
  
So all week I deprived myself of Sonic. I didn't exactly know why though. It was just a sort of thing that ate away at all the feeling I had for the blue hedgehog.  
  
That Saturday I woke up early and put some coffee on for Shadow. I was all ready for my company when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to see those deep red eyes, ones I would have overlooked any other day. But this morning they just pulled me in and kept me there, those crimson orbs.  
  
I stood there for a while, staring off into infinity. It took me a few minutes to realize what I was doing, then I finally snapped back into reality and let him in. I then hurried to my kitchen and offered him some coffee. Of course he answered yes.  
  
I poured the steaming liquid into a mug and slowly walked over to the table. Shadow was standing up and leaning on a chair. He had the same sort of gaze I had at the door, just staring like that with a smile on his face. I handed him the coffee, and he replied with a quick "Thank you,"  
  
It was silent for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard but the steady ticking of the clock hanging above the table. Tick, tick, tick.  
  
I had to break the silence, so I turned on the radio to my favorite station. Ah, soft rock. Romantic, slow dancing sort of music. As I listened, I imagined a starry night's sky. Sonic and I were dancing together, underneath the silver moon. It was a breathtaking thought. I started humming to the tune of the music and swayed back and forth slowly.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
My dream faded and I was back in my kitchen, still humming the song. Shadow was in front of me, an eager look on his face.  
  
"Yes," I answered. I put my hands on his shoulders. It sent a chill up my spine as he put his arms around my back.  
  
I relaxed and let the music move us with it's soothing sound. Those were a blissful few moments. Soon my head was rested on Shadow's shoulder, and my arms were around his back as well. I felt safe and loved in his embrace, even if it was just for a little while.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonic's POV-  
  
"Amy!"  
  
She gave me a wave and walked by casually.  
  
That wasn't like the Amy I knew. A normal day consisted of being pestered by her for a good amount of time. This week was not normal by any means. Some days she didn't even bother waving.  
  
Whatever- or whoever she had her mind on, it sure was important to her. Then again, wasn't I really important to her too? I wanted to fully accept that Amy just didn't want to annoy me anymore, and that I should smile and get on with life. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I sort of wanted her to bug me for once. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction, okie dokie? Ok, on with the next chappie then!  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon, and that meant shopping! What else?  
  
I held tight to Shadow's hand as we walked through the crowded wing of the mall. The smell of pizza wafted down the halls and into the many shops we saw. I stopped to admire a velvety purple dress, and frowned when I caught sight of the price tag. $59.99, too expensive.  
  
Shadow wasn't really interested in seeing what the stores had to sell, probably because the stores I look at are girly. But he had a reason for going to the mall with me, because he wanted to be with me. Spend more time with me.  
  
I must have bored the poor hedgehog to death by dragging him in the stores I did. I would stop and gaze at a rainbow of make-up, try on as many outfits as they would let me take in the dressing rooms, and I sprayed waaayyyy too much perfume on myself. Somehow Shadow kept a straight face.  
  
I liked it when Shadow and I would pass by an oncoming shopper and they would make a remark like, "Aww, how cute!" or, "They go well together." I could almost feel my face get red when I thought about him.  
  
After countless time spent looking at the things my life revolved around, I finally asked Shadow where he would like to go. His only request was that we check the book store. That was fine with me, I could pick up some comics or a magazine while we were there.  
  
A few minutes later I was already browsing through the racks and racks of magazines the bookstore had to sell. One headline stood out to me. It read, "10 New Hairstyle's That You Will LOVE!" I quickly picked the magazine up and began paging through it, barely noticing who was beside me.  
  
The article distracted me for a few moments, but it didn't take long to recognize the blue figure that was reading a sports magazine. It was Sonic. I inched a little farther away from him and pretended to read more of the article.  
  
"Amy?" Shadow's voice almost startled me. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess," I said quietly as I returned the magazine to it's spot. I saw Sonic glance up at us as we left the bookstore and headed for the parking lot. His disappointed expression made my heart beat faster.  
  
***  
  
Sonic's POV-  
  
I've discovered the reason why Amy was stopped following me.  
  
I left for the mall after lunch time. I didn't have anything to do, so heck, why not go? My first stop was the book store. I'm not a reading freak (that title goes to Tails!) but I was desperate for something to keep me busy.  
  
I picked up a sports magazine and began reading it right away. Within a few minutes, whadda ya know, Amy's right beside me! I felt awfully lucky. Right then would be the perfect time to talk to her. But it was over before I could say anything.  
  
Shadow came around the corner and called Amy to go. Amy took Shadow's hand and looked over her shoulder at me as they walked away. I dropped that magazine like it was a heavy rock and followed the two.  
  
They arrived at the parking lot. Both of them must have drove to the mall themselves and met up with each other, because I could pick out Shadow's cars and Amy's car from the tree I was watching behind. Talk about pathetic hiding places! I watched the two say good bye to each other. And kiss.  
  
When they put their lips together, the situation struck me like a bolt of lightning. Amy loved Shadow. Amy.didn't love me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters is this fanfiction story thingy. Yeah, that's all.  
  
Amy's POV-  
  
I could feel Shadow's warm breath on my face as our lips met. I braced myself for a wonderful rush, the emotion I got when I knew I loved something dearly. After a few seconds of waiting, it came, sending a chill down my spine. But it wasn't what I had expected. I don't know exactly what I was truly feeling.  
  
I hopped in my car and drove off after we had said our good byes. Through the traffic and mess of cars and trucks, I saw many people walking by on the sidewalks. A mother and her children, an older man, parents pushing their baby's stroller. A teen aged boy and girl holding hands. I smiled and imagined Shadow and I there. My imagination was a little foggy.  
  
A few minutes passed, and I was almost home. I finally arrived the last traffic light before my house. As the light turned green, a blue streak caught my eye. Sonic! I rolled down the car window and yelled, "HEY SONIC!!!". He didn't respond. I guess he was going too fast to hear me. I continued on home and glanced out the window every few seconds. Just in case Sonic was still around. But he wasn't.  
  
As soon as I got to my house, I headed straight for the nearest couch and lied down. I suddenly had a terrible stomach ache, an odd, sick feeling that I rarely ever felt. A headache quickly accompanied my stomachache, making me feel bad all over. I only got up to gaze blankly out the window. What, or who was I watching for?  
  
Sonic's POV-  
  
All the world was a blur.  
  
My speed increased and the wind quickened its gentle stream of air as I ran. What a great feeling it was to go that fast. Faster than any car, any jet, even surpassing the speed of sound. Colors surrounded me and melted together, like a pastel picture. This was how I would cope with disappointment. To take my mind off my problems.  
  
Right now my problem was all centered around one girl. Amy Rose. It was like I lost a part of myself and my life when I saw her with Shadow. As the old saying goes, "You never truly appreciate something until it's gone." I never took the time to appreciate Amy when she still adored me. Now something within me longed for her presence again.  
  
I continued to sprint through the crowded streets. I didn't know exactly where I was going. Heck, I could have been going around in circles.  
  
I finally came to a stop when I noticed some familiar scenery. It was Amy's house. Her car was parked outside in front of it, so she must have been home. I wanted more than anything to rush in through the front door and apologize for being such a jerk before. But I bet she wouldn't even be willing to listen. Amy had Shadow now, and he probably treated her better than I ever did. Why should Amy bother with me at all? 


End file.
